Preparativos de boda
by Luna de gaara
Summary: El fanclub de la arena no se quedara tranquilo sabiendo que su idolo se casara con la ... conn esa.. de Matsuri. Como sobrellevara los intentos de sabotaje de esas chicas obsesionadas? Y todo empezo con cruzar la puerta de su despacho ... EDITADO


Hola nuevamente … hasta yo estoy sorprendida de volver con otra historia tan rápido ( sé que los que esperan que termine mi fic mas largo me van a matar por no actualizarlo… pero les prometo hacerlo… lo juro por cephied….. Hasta yo sé que me ando engañando, si algún día lo terminare pero no será pronto)

Cuando hice la historia del fan club de la arena, decidí poner una continuación pero ahora relatada por Matsuri sobre lo que sucede después de los eventos descritos por la primera. Intentare darle un tono mas cómico esta vez, más gracioso y con un poco de imaginación espero lograrlo. Como siempre los comentarios son bien recibidos y si no hay ninguno pues también… la cosa para mi es seguir escribiendo, espero que les agrade.

Po cierto he escuchado que hay plagiadores de historias (no creo que nadie se quiera piratear una mía….Qué triste) por eso aclaro que si se parece a otra historia no es intencional, ni me la copie de ti ni de ti o de ti… j aja ja; pero tampoco soy tan ilusa para esperar que las ideas de mis historias son completamente originales ( ni que fuera García Márquez) simplemente intento entretener a las personas que lo lean … bueno principalmente a mi… je je ….. sin mas rollo les mando este humilde fic.

**PREPARATIVOS DE BODA**

- Eso sí que es tener suerte, sí que lo es - Vociferaban todas las mujeres del país del viento, la noticia que el apuesto Kazekage contraría matrimonio de forma extraña estaba en boca de todos. Mi nombre por supuesto también, la pequeña ex alumna que por una casualidad alcanzo el sueño de cada adolescente.

"Esta kawai pero esta súper plana, si los pechos fueran regalos esta no tendría ninguno" estoy aquí Zari, pero no le importa sigue criticando cada parte de mi cuerpo... "Bueno ahora que se que al kage le gustan las niñitas me alegro que sea ella, por nada del mundo me gustaría carecer de mis bellos pechos" maldita, como se atreve a decir que un niño de 5 años está más desarrollado que yo , que pobre de mí porque ningún vestido bonito me quedara bien, que Gaara va huir la noche de bodas al descubrir que soy un chico .

Te sigo escuchando Zari , desgraciada perra….bueno de todas formas seré yo quien me casare con el …. Jo jo jo, quiero reír por dentro, trato de darme valor para algo de lo cual no estoy preparada, no de esta forma. Se supone que debo sentirme afortunada ¿porque me siento tan abatida? Gane algo de lo que ni siquiera estaba enterada, estamos metidos en un rollo grande, ahora me doy cuenta que todo fue una artimaña para forzar a Gaara a casarse…. Me hubiera gustado que me lo pidiera porque así lo siente. Seré optimista.

Intento hacerlo entre miles de suspiros, planificar los detalles de la boda, que apuestan en todas la comarcas será desastrosa, platos finos, diferentes cubiertos, flores (un desperdicio si me preguntan, que no se dan cuenta que estamos en el desierto) listones ¿rosas? Con lo que odio ese color. Si pudiera le dejaría toda esa tontería hiperfemenina a Temari que no para de decir que ser la boda más hermosa del año. Por supuesto no mejor que la suya, aunque aun no tuviera nada oficial en las manos.

Me rio por la dudas que me asaltan, mi prometido y yo apenas nos hemos dirigido una cuantas palabras, supongo que es el nerviosismo de un matrimonio tan precipitado.

Pues ya escogí todas las cosas que se suponen conformarían la ceremonia, me di por vencida con la recepción, se lo deje a la hermana mayor del kazekage y sus amigas obsesionadas por el glamor.

Bien, bien, entrare al salón de belleza…. Es mi primera vez…..

- Oh bienvenida, ¿ tú eres la futura esposa de nuestro amado kage?- asentí apenada… después de todo estábamos a punto de ….. - ni me digas, te pondré hermosa como nadie en el mundo.

Tonta de mí, estúpida nunca debí confiar en la gente de la aldea, pues el club tenía espías por todos lados, ese lugar no era la excepción. Lavar, secar, ardor en m cuero cabelludo y listo….

- ¿Qué es esto mi cabello es AZUL AZUL?... - estoy horrorizada

-Con extensiones rosas, se ve tan preciosa – agrego la dependienta, a un día con eso pelambres que me quedaron, mi sedoso pelo se convirtió en una maraña de cables azules y rosas incapaces de domarse.

- No se preocupe. Se v e extraño porque falta peinarse…. Además hoy sólo es el ensayo – logran calmarme esas palabras, además ¿Quién soy yo para juzgar los modernos métodos los estilistas? No hay problema, quedare bien, lo repetía para que se hiciera verdad.

Eran las mejores de la ciudad en arreglar desastres. Otro error, me puso coleta en la coronilla, donas amarillas, naranjas y rojas, era el personaje cómico de novelas de bajo presupuesto. Sabía quien era la responsable de esto: Zari. Solo pensar en su cara de satisfacción…. Antes de mi venganza tenía que ir recoger el vestido y zapatos, no quería ser vista así por los aldeanos.

No sabía que era peor la solución o el problema ¿ir con pelos de escobeta o con ese sombrero de copa? Salí con esa cosa gigante y negra en mi cabeza hacia la diseñadora de vestidos de bodas.

"Pruébeselo, anímese para que vea como le queda" me insistía una otra vez a encargada, lo hice con muy pocas ganas mis ánimos se encontraban en los suelos. Gua que precioso reflejo en el espejo, claro quitándolo el sombrero, los botines me quedaban excelentemente.

La verdad que me anime mucho, empecé a tatarear una canción de niños mientras escrudiñaba mi figura blanca que se posaba en frente de mi.

"parezco un payaso callejero" meditaba la posibilidad de no dormir para componer los desbarajustes de las secuaces de Zari, realmente deseaba estar perfecta par que se le cayera la baba jo jo jo.

" JA JA JA …. Que graciosa es la prometida del kazekage" intente ignorarlo, pasar de lado las incontables risas que repetían mi nombre una y otra vez. La curiosidad me gano y puede observar la gota que derramo el vaso de mi paciencia.

Matsuri en pijama de ositos, con el moco salido era otra, roncando fuertemente en un evento oficial, fotos, gigantes colocadas en cada pared del centro de la ciudad y todo el pueblo reuniéndose allí para verme con mi disfraz de heroína….. Pero lo peor de todo yo jugando a las muñecas. Se preguntaran ¿porque el alboroto por un simple juego? Pues porque los muñecos eran el kazekage y YO, jugando a casarnos, a la comidita, a las vacaciones, Misiones; la vergüenza, la ira y locura se apoderaron de mí.

"Has llegado muy lejos, creo que no aprecias suficiente tu vida… ja ja ja ja" era la primera vez que alguien de la aldea me veía histérica, arrancando esos posters, para luego salir corriendo despavorida. Alcanzo a oír a lo lejos – no ha pagado el vestido y lo zapatos… por favor tenga cuidado- creo que me habían dicho que fue la mejor obra de la modista, lo orgullosa que se sentía por esa prendas. ME VALE, ME VALE…

Lo único que está en mi mente en la estúpida cara regordeta de Zari riéndose como toda una perra, así que tratas de arruinarme, de rebajarme, esto es peor que cuando quemaste mi colección de figuritas de azúcar.

Dejo un rastro de arena a mi paso, voy a llegar, está oscuro deben ser más de las ocho, tengo la certeza de que aun se encuentran allí celebrando que su plan funciono.

- Ju ju ju hola zari – mi expresión hacía notar la locura - ¿Dónde estas zari?- me escabullí en la estúpida sede del club

- Un p%?$o fantasma….. no es la novia asesina busca venganza porque nunca puedo casarse - gritos y gritos, lagrimas, sollozos , chicas huyendo de un lado a otro, las cuento sólo falta una – las puertas están cerradas – mis ojos ardían y mi sonrisa MALICIOSA se hizo presente. Algunas se desmayaron, hicieron bien. KBOOOM el maldito club desapareció ji ji ji y mis queridísimas amigas quedaron rostizadas. Se tendrán que rapar ya que el cabello carbonizado nuca estará de moda.

Falta la cabeza intelectual de este maléfico plan,¿ Doko? ¿Doko Zri-Chan? Voy canturreando para mis adentros, pienso con detenimiento, me rehusé a la despedida de soltera para evitar desvelarme, pero Gaara no. Te voy atrapar…. Casi he destruido todos los bares de la cuidad, me falta uno, uno solamente estoy tan cerca de saborear la venganza.

- Y ahora el pastel, para la última noche de soltero de mi queridísimo hermano menor – anunciaba entusiasmado por la copas el experto en marionetas.

- Esto es estúpido ya te dije que no quería hacer ninguna tonta fiesta, simplemente no me va - El kazekage se encontraba molesto por la situación, si bien Matsuri había sido su amiga durante años y admitía que la quería, sentía que no era completamente honesta en forma de ser. No sabía cómo exactamente sin embargo estaba casi seguro de que fingía cuando él se encontraba cerca…. Lo que le llevaba a la conclusión de que ella no se encontraba enamorada de él verdaderamente ¿o sí? ¿Qué era realmente lo que la molestaba?

- Demonios que entre el pastel… - decía kankuro aun mas ebrio, la bailarina que contrato se suponía que era la mejor - ¿porque se tarda tanto? Hip hip hip

- Yo me voy tengo mejores cosas que hacer, que observar a una mujer de decencia dudosa quitarse la ropa – al pelirrojo no le interesaba en absoluto el espectáculo que su hermano se esforzó en montar, para su propio placer.

Al darse la vuelta el líder de Suna se topo con los guardias, el cantinero y las dos meseras medio rostizadas, lo que más le llamo la atención fue su cara pintada con plumones permanentes de colores. En ese instante descarto que fuera un ninja poderoso o u intruso que fuera por él. ¿Quién hizo todo ese desastre?

Ni tiempo le di de pensar la respuesta, como no me querían deja pasar los tuve que carbonizar un poquito, no se iban a morir, de todas formas ellos no eran mi objetivo.

Volé la pared lateral del estúpido bar, me costó trabajo salir de entre los escombros, no importaba ya estaba adentro bueno, si a eso se le podía llamar adentro. Me quede parada un rato buscando el equilibrio y en eso escucho

- No mames, un p.&&o espectro - me echo un vistazo en el espejo de la barra, si de verdad lo aparentaba, mi sombrero hacía rato que se me perdió, el cabello se me había quemado mucho más al igual que el vestido y me faltaba uno de los zapatos; de verdad asustaba – No tiene nada de tetas… ni un poquito - ¿Qué demonios? Kankuro fue a tocarme el pecho…. Me las vas pagar por decir eso – no importaba que estuviera tan lleno de alcohol como una cuba. Lo pagaría.

Booom hizo el pobre marionetista, le seguí aventando unos rayos mientras decía - ¿Quién tiene los pechos pequeños? ¡¿QUIEN? - mi risa diabólica no deja de retumbar en el local. Él ya estaba bastante crujiente, supongo que con limón y aguacate sabría delicioso. Debía concentrarme, volteo y veo a una impúdica Zari saliendo del pastel falso con un diminuto bikini y Gaara junto a ella como pasmado.

- Kazekage-sama ….AYUDEME- oh zari que ilusa eres al lanzarte a los brazos del pelirrojo ¿crees que me va a detener? Ya sabes que sucede cuando pierdo la cordura, lo has visto un par de veces, aun así insististe en hacerme rabiar.

Camino suavemente, ellos ni se mueven - Hello zari, te he estado buscando – tú te agarras mas fuerte al pecho de mi prometido, mi futuro esposo – Apártate Gaara el problema no es contigo- estoy menos de medio metro de hacer nugetts de Zari, ya puedo olerlo, saborearlo y disfrutarlo.

- ¡¿ Matsuri?! – me estas estorbando querido Kage, como estas sorprendido te aviento lejos con una ráfaga de viento, Boommm ja ja ja La estúpida , desgraciada, maldita perra que arruino mi día queda humeada , la ultima parte de mi venganza chamuscarle su largo cabello y maquillarla como payasa con estas pinturas especiales que no se quitaran en dos semanas completas jo jo jo jo estoy tan feliz.

Veo a mi alrededor todo está hecho un desastre, lleno de humo y personitas quemaditas. Je je creo que me pase un poco me digo mientras me doy un coscorrón en la cabeza, de tanto que finjo ser tan tierna, elegante, la niña que no mata una mosca, tenía que suceder en algún momento que perdiera el control. Bueno que se le va hacer jo jo jo….. Mis tripitas refunfuñan.

- Tengo tanta hambre… no he comido en todo el día. Todo por tu culpa - señalo a mi inconsciente adversaria al mismo tiempo que bailo de felicidad, algo me asalta de repente, varios ninjas y gente del pueblo estaban buscando al responsable de la destrucción de la aldea de la arena. Tengo un plan, va ser la cereza que remate el pastel ji ji ji (risas diabólicas).

- Listo amigos, se ven tan kawais…. Nos vemos - me cambie mis harapos de boda por un traje negro y boina de una de las meseras, me quedo muy bien. Tengo mucha hambre y voy a ir mi restaurante favorito, suerte que ese no lo convertí en escombros.

Llego a mi mesa favorita, todos ahí me conocen y me tratan de maravilla.

- Obasa cinco porciones del plato del día - en eso mi sonrisa se convierte en una aura sombría, debió ser mi culpa por no confirmar que estuvieras inconsciente como los demás. Tomas asiento junto a mí, no me dices nada, comienzo a desesperarme, solo me miras a los ojos, hasta que llega mi orden de cenar, me muero de la pena: nunca me has visto comer en serio.

En este punto ya no me importa, supongo que vienes cancelar el compromiso al ver como soy realmente, una flor salvaje, parece que tu mirada helada confirma mis temores, aunque por un lado estoy aliviada no tendrás que pasar el resto de la vida con quien no amas; estaba tan enfrascada en darle su merecido a Zari que me olvide por completo seguir con mi careta, sé que no puedes amar….. Mi estomaguito rugue y ¿Qué más da? Tomo una pieza grande del asado (notan algún patrón) y comienzo a morderlo rápidamente mientras para bajármelo tomo un poco de zumo, lo hago tan rápido que la expresión de mi sensei cambia de indiferente a estupor.

- Que uermad e e sta vedsoier? - tengo toda la boca llena de comida, se que las señoritas educadas no hablan y comen pero yo si

- No te entiendo – pensé que te habías enojado – te ves muy graciosa mucho más que cuando entraste como la novia de frankenteins a la fiesta – te empiezas a reír, no ligeramente como siempre, sino carcajadas hasta comienzas a irte para atrás. Trago sorprendida, no recuerdo antes verlo así de contento, hago memoria y nada.

- ¿Enserio? - me da gusto verlo así de feliz y comienzo reírme, sé que mi risa es ruidosa, mis padres decían que era como si una gato se estuviera ahogando. Luego cuando ambos nos tranquilizamos me pediste amablemente que te explicara que había sido todo eso.

Había terminado mi quinto y último plato estaba completamente satisfecho y de buen humor – así maldita perra de Zari ¿Cómo se atreve a hacerme esto? Sabía lo que pasaría si me hacia enojar- te vuelves a quedar callado, ya solo espero mi castigo.

- Creo que estuvo bien, por fin desapareció ese estúpido club demoniaco - oh eso era todo te alegras de que te librara de esas locas (no viéndome yo) - ¿Por qué te comportabas así conmigo? Pareces mucho más relajada y contenta ahora – note cierta nostalgia en tus palabras.

- Supongo que era así para agradarte. Eres una persona educada, fuerte, inteligente, yo solo soy una ninja mediocre. No quería asustarte creo – confieso ruborizándome, ahora entiendo que estaba molesta pero no era para Zari todo mi enojo, también lo era para Gaara porque no podría quererme, a la verdadera….

- Pues me gustas mas así. Eres muy interesante y divertida - ¿enserio? ¿Enserio? De seguro te gusto solo como amiga – Mi propuesta sigue en pie - ¿Cómo? Hablas de casarte conmigo, la chica loca que destruyo la mitad de la aldea.

- No tienes que hacerlo por obligación ¿sabes? Estaré bien si tu lo estas – no quiero levantar la mirada pues si te veo de frente me pondré a llorar como una magdalena.

- No es por obligación - ¿Qué? Alzo el rostro para encontrarme con el tuyo, estas sonrojado – es porque quiero – te acercas a mis labios peligrosamente. Oh Oh un beso, me voy a desmayar.

- AHHHH ALLI ESTA. MATSURI - gritaron des personitas bien conocidas. Kankuro quería venganza por el bikini rojo que le puse, al igual que Zari que huía despavorida de los ninjas y aldeanos, que viéndola vestida como yo cuando hice explotar sus negocios, la perseguían para que pagara por mis crímenes.

Me tomaste por la cintura mientras salimos volando por una nube de arena. Viendo saltar como locos a un chico en bikini y una novia horrorosa, me calmas diciendo que arreglaras todo, aunque lo tienen bien merecido.

¿Eso qué importa? Dame un beso, DAMELO.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO el viento me quito la boina….

En esa noche en Suna se escucharon un par de risueñas risas mezcladas con gritos de YO no fui, Lo juro. Mientras nos abrazamos a pesar de mi horrible cabello.

**FIN**

**Nota**. Bueno ahí quedo la editada, ven cuando digo que hare algo lo cumplo. Jajaja parezco político. Espero que les haya gustado y se hayan reído mucho, así como yo cuando a escribi. Bye Bye. Ojala mas personitas comentaran pues eso ayuda a la inspiración.


End file.
